Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules # *207 *13th Month A *Across the Border *Algorithm, The *Always With You *An Apple A Day *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *An Egg *An Hour Ago *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another You *Arnold Vonmarshall *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Binary DNA *Birthmark *Black Tabby Cat, The *Blue Lady *Boiler Room *Bottle *Breath C *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Camping *Candle Cove *Canker *Captcha Predictions *Caretaker *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Come Follow Me *Copies *Couch, The *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce D *Dangerous Game *Dark Corners *Dark Night *Dead bart *Dear Diary *Debut *Devil's Wood *Diary of a Madman *Die Before You Sleep *Doll, The *Doors *Drawing, The *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Egg, The *Empty *End, The *Evaporation *Exam *ExitExit F *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Farewell *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Fetid Cage *Flip Book *For Rent: *Freak *Fresh Start, A G *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Get Help *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Glitch *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grocery List H *Hands *A Hands-On Approach *Happy Moments *Harmony *Haunted *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Her Protection *Hide And Seek Hand *Hiker, The *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *Home Alone *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story I *Important News *Indistinguishable *Insence *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In The Walls *Inspiration *It'll Be Okay J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jane *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Julia Legare K *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Killswitch *Knocks on the Window L *Lady Behind the Door, The *A Late-Night Crash *La Nuit *Last One Today *Leon Czolgosz *Licking *A Lift Home *Lighthouse *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Lost Skin, The *Lucid Dreamer M *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man at the Fork, The *Masked Man, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *A Memory *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Midnight Train *Mirror Box *Monastery, The *Moonlight Films *A Moment's Clarity *More Than Historical Monument *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *Mr. Widemouth *Must Find Amy *Mute Man, The N *Nails *Never-Ending Road, The *New Messages *Nice to Meet You *No, John *Notzi and Lovecraft O *Observe and Absolve *Old Hospital, The *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *On My Shoulder *Opal *Orange Tabby *Other Watcher, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang P *Painted Christmas, A *Patient No. 0017983 *Patriot Ledger, The *Perfectown *Peripheral Vision *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Piggyback *Pile of Photographs, A *Playing With Sound *Please Come *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Lost Silver *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Private James Masterson *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Psychosis Q *Queens Bay R *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Real Monsters, The *Red Dead Redemption Lost Level *Red with White *Reflection, The *Richard Pryor *Right Through Me *Ringing, The *Rugrats Lost Episode *Russian Sleep Experiment, The S *Sabotage *Sakonia *Sarah O' Bannon *Scarecrow, The *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scientist's Log *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Second Sight *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Self Preservation *Sever the Cord *Sharkman *Shift, The *Silent Forest *Skinwalkers *Sleep Paralysis *Sleeping Is Best *Smile dog *Smiling Faces *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Squidward's Suicide *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stiltwalker, The *String Theory *Subconcious Monster *Suicide King, The *Suicidemouse.avi *Super Mario 64 T *Tall, Thin and Faceless *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Night in the Mirror *Theater, The *They're Everywhere *Thomas's Reflection *Thing in the Window, The *Things in the Jungle *Third Wish *This Time *Thumbs Out *Tourist Trap *Train, The *Trick or Treat *Truth *The Tundra *The Tunnel U *Unbranded Laptop *Unit 232 *The Unmentionable Bargain *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes V *The Vials *Vile Designs *Visions *The Voice of the Prince W *Wake Up *Water *War of the Dead *A Warning *The Watchers *Wax Museum *Wedding Band *The Well *West *We Danced *When Rain Comes *WHO WAS PHONE? *White With Red *The Witch's Tunnel *The Woman in the Oven *Wristbands *Writing Home X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town Z *Zalgo *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *Action Man *A Perfect Child *Aggie *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Creeping Mange *The Doll *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *The Fallout Effect *Fred *Fresh Faces *The Gallery of Henry Beauchamp *Great War Dissappearances *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *The King Come Down *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *The Parasite *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Mutant Future *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Tainted Snap *Portal Purgatory *The Portraits *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *The Shift *Smile.jpg *The Socratic Method *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *The Statue *Square Papers *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *The Theatre *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *The Wanderer *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta